


moon dust in your lungs, stars in your eyes [Magi; Oneshots n Other of Magic]

by MysticalLioness



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: +18, 13+, 15+, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cute, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Happy, Humor, Kissing, Lemon, Limes, Lots of Stuff, M/M, Magi: Labyrinth of Magic Spoilers, Makeup Sex, Mild Kink, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, Penis Size, Platonic Relationships, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Sloppy Seconds, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, aladdin ftm, aliboob, hahahha, i have no shame at all im so sorry, i kno yall dont like that ;(, just for a few oneshots or fics, kinkshaming, lol jk not pure, lots of, my ocs will be in it sorry, no sad, obviously not for lil kids but we all read smut at a young age rite, okok sorry, omg this is gonna be reall big, smuts, sorry so much sex loll, taken place after season 2 also, will add many more tags and characters and relationships one day, yayy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalLioness/pseuds/MysticalLioness
Summary: moon dust in your lungsstars in your eyes..you are a child of the cosmos,a ruler of the skies! -#gyspywarrior





	moon dust in your lungs, stars in your eyes [Magi; Oneshots n Other of Magic]

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil thing to tell you bout myself and what im writing about,, requests will open in the future but not now,, bc i really want to write my own things before writing about other peoples stuffs,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snow  
> it is cold, chilling the tips of your fingers when you touched it.  
> snow  
> it falls between your fingers, almost never packing tightly into one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING  
> okok let me clear a few things up.  
> 1\. i didnt really like how the world changed so fucking fast in the magi manga when alibaba came back to life,, like?? it really bothered me and it hasnt settled right with me,, so in ever single chapter, anything w/david and sinbad and arba and the world NEVER happened, this will make it easier for me to write the shots :)
> 
> 2\. everything is like, a okay  
> judar(l) is still being a whiny lil bitch like always,, arba/david are #gone ,, and aladdin is being a confused bean w/kougyoku bc she sending mixed signals haa
> 
> 3\. haha aladdin and alibaba are like a bit older ya kno?? alibaba is actually 22 ya'll,, idk how old aladdin is :v

Alibaba had always worshiped his beloved Aladdin, who had long blue hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and a very perfect smile. He always had a feeling in his belly, that coiled and flailed, a need to protect Aladdin.

But Aladdin wasn't a tiny boy anymore. He wasn't some little kid trying to figure out the world and what a magi was. He grew. Grew so very much that he was just as tall as Alibaba. And then the need to protect Aladdin was gone. Replaced with something new.

And so, the first snowfall began.

 

The tiny frozen raindrops fluttered in the strong winter winds. They danced, and were guided to rooftops and cement floors. They landed on children's tongues, and melted right away with an unfamiliar warmth. Alibaba huffed, lightly and softly. He gazed at the cloud of warmth meeting cold and watched it disappeared into thin air. 

It was cold, and winter scraped away at his skin and dug into his bones. It chilled him until his teeth were making a soft clicking sound, bumping and grinding against each other. Aladdin laughed, his nose and cheeks a rosy red, Alibaba wondered how he could even handle this kind of weather. It was probably his body just adapting to the different seasons faster than Alibaba's did. Sometimes it sucked how much his body was made for hot weather, he couldn't handle cold weather, not even when it was just a little bit chilly outside.

"You okay, Alibaba?"

Aladdin hummed, eyes twinkling with mischief and amusement and Alibaba had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying something rather crude to shut him up and relish his red face.

"Yes- I'm fine. Just a bit cold,"

He managed to hiss out, and Aladdin made a strange chortling sound.

"Alright, but maybe you should go inside for a few minutes? You  _do_ look really cold,"

Alibaba growled, low and in the back of his throat. Loud enough for Aladdin to flinch a bit and back off. 

"I said I'm fine.."

Aladdin nodded, gulping and sweating just the tiniest bit. He shuffled through the snow, crouching and grabbing a handful of snow. He hissed, hands chilled and covered in snow, though he kept packing the snow together into a ball. He stood up, looking over his shoulder with a mischevious smile dancing on his lips, his braid swung from side to side while he moved, beginning to get covered in tiny snowflakes.

Alibaba blew warm air onto his hands, attempting to warm them up, and mostly failing at it. Aladdin snorted, he raised his arm up, and with as much strength as he could use, threw the snowball through the air.

It landed perfectly on Alibaba's face, who had to pause to shriek out Aladdin's name before getting a mouthful of snow. Aladdin chortled, a big smile on his face. The blue haired boy barely dodged snow being thrown his direction, instead slipping and falling face first in it. He heard Alibaba laugh, and maybe walk over towards him and nudge him with his foot.

Aladdin groaned, flailing a bit and whining softly.

"That was so mean, Alibaba!"

Aladdin yelped, and Alibaba shrugged, grinning down at the younger boy.

"That's what you get for trying to be a lil shit,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haaaaa this was short but im tired and im busy with other fanfics wOW
> 
> so here's a lil filler oneshot or somethign idk anymore

**Author's Note:**

> would write a shot but im so fucking tired im sorry,,, i wanted to write this much much earlier but i was at my stepdads parents house and it was really loud and i was getting distracted and irritated ;(


End file.
